The Trell Diaspora
The Trell Diaspora Group Name: The Trell Created by: Rich Tucholka and Jay P Hailey Appearance: Crims Fringeworthy Game Stellar Node C +01 Number of Members: Uncounted several tens of billions Nature of Members The Trell are three foot tall Mouse/Monkies. They make very good engineers and technicians. They form large free form social groups, usually several inter related families. Although Trell often can and do leave one family grouping for another. The Trell are biased towardss being good engineers and away from politics. They have little sense of personal space and the unprepared might consider them quite rude. Experienced traders have learned better, Description: The Trell average about 3 feet long and 80 pounds. They don't usually wear clothes, but will often wear belts or vests for carrying tools. Some Trell adopt decorative clothing as a symbol of rank or social status. Their skull is slightly longer and larger than the pivture suggests. they have very large eyes and in daylight conditions will wear shades or goggles that might seem humrous. Organization: 'Group. A Trell group usually ha a floating opinion about who is best at what and is lead by a handfull of elders who try to avoid past mistakes. '''Game Role: '''Aliens '''World Role: '''Survivors of an ancient disaster '''Relative Influence: ' Diffuse - the original Trell Homeworld died 10,000 years ago. They invented Hyperdrive and escaped. Now greoups of trell are scattered halfway across the galaxy. There are Trell worlds, Trell Colonies and Trell ships of various sizes. Trell trade, explore and make new friends. They are not big respecters of anyone else's idea of a stellar nation and tend to come and go as they please. 'Public or Secret?: '''Public '''Publicly Stated Goal: '''To live a happy live with family. To explore strange new worlds and to seek out new technology to take it apart and see how it works. '''Relative Wealth: '''Group-by-group varies. '''Group advantages: '''Diffuse. There's no one center of Trell power or influence. The Trell are friendly to a fault. '''Special Abilities: '''The Trell are good engineers who like finding technological solutions to problems '''Group disadvantages: '''No center of power means no cohesion '''Special disadvantages: '''They don't cope well with other races notions of politics or intrigue and can be fatally naive on the subject. '''Those who favor them: '''People who like trade and new friends, and can hndle little people with no personal space awareness. '''Those opposed to them: 'The Hagu want to conquer them. The Zankee enjoy killing them, and possibly eating them. 'Area of Operation: '''This area of the Galaxy in Node C +01 '''Headquarters Location: '''None. '''Public Face: H'appy clueles engineers and traders. '''History of the Organization: 10,000 years ago the Trell homeworld died when their solar system had a close encounter with a brown dwarf. Their world was pulled out of it's orbit and froze solid. It still there, to this day, drifting away from it's former primary. When the Trell noticed this, they launched a crash program and invented Hyperspace drive. Multitudes escaped in whatever they could knock together that could fly. Most of their species perished. Several refugee colonies were founded. Some Trell built space stations or space arcs and wandered around. There was no one central Trell world or colony although many competed to become the new center of Trell life. The Trell tried many different forms of social organization and operation. Recently the Trell encountered the Hagu. Now the Hagu are out to conquer all of Trell space. The Trell are greeting this with a decnetralized, diffused response. The Trell have been given aid by the Fritzians who also want to stay free of the Hagu. The Hagu have been methodical and driven, and have captured several Trell worlds. The long cold war between the Trell and the Hagui continues. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes Category:Node C+01 Category:Stellar Empires